Please Forgive Me
by TrunksPunkPixy
Summary: Goku is going back to the other world and must say goodbye to Chichi. It's a songfic and who know you might think it's sad! If ya like it will ya please give me your imput? Slight lemon warning (Nothing to graphic)


A/n: This is yet another songfic

A/n: This is yet another songfic. I never get sick of these and I hope you don't either. This is my sad attempt to make a romance, but hey if you like it why don't you drop me a line, huh?

Well enough rambling here it is…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Dbz or this song it's property of Bryan Adams.

Goku made his way down the hall to his bedroom. He had spent the whole day saying his farewells to all his friends, and spending quality time with his sons, for early the next morning he would have to return to the other world. Now the sun was setting and night was approaching invariably. He only had until dawn left on this earth, and there was only one more person left to say goodbye to, the person he least wanted to let go of…Chichi…

He tapped on the door lightly to make sure Chichi was still awake. When he heard the gentle call of his wife that it was okay to enter he did. The room was dimly lit by candle light. There sitting in front of the vanity, brushing her beautiful silky hair, sat his wife.

He came up behind her, and bent down wrapping his strong arms around her petite form, she stopped brushing her hair to look up into her husband's warm gaze. 

**__**

~ It still feels like our first night together 

Feels like the first kiss ~

She stood and embraced him tightly. Goku returned the hug and buried his face in the small of her neck. Chichi lifted his face in her hands and gently kissed his lips, shyly at first, but when he urged her on, their kiss deepened and became steadily more passionate.

**__**

~ It's getting better baby

Can't get better than this ~

Chichi was getting older in age, but in Goku's eyes she only seemed to become more beautiful, with each passing year. She was the most radiant woman in the whole world to him. No one even compared.

**__**

~ I'm still holding on you're still the one,

The first time our eyes met it's the same feeling I get ~

After all the years, through all the trials, he still couldn't see anyone else taking her place. He'd known it since the first time he'd met her. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach even then, but being so young he didn't quite understand.

He realized later on when he was a bit older that only she could arouse that feeling in him, no one else.

**__**

~ Only feels much stronger and I wanna love ya longer

You still turn the fire on. ~

Now after being gone for so long the same feeling seemed a thousand times stronger. He wished he'd have more time. If time could just stop, he wouldn't have to leave her all alone again. 

**__**

~ So if you're feeling lonely… don't.

You're the only one I'd ever want.

I only wanna make it good ~

After the kiss broke both were breathing quite heavily. "How can you do that," Chichi whispered.

"Do what?" Goku asked. 

" Look at me as if this were the first time we've ever been together. Like I'm the most important person in the world. That I'm some sort of princess that deserves special treatment." 

Goku brought her closer into his bare, muscular, chest, cradling her softly back and forth. He looked off into space. "You have no idea," he whispered into her hair. Just then a solitary, crystalline tear, made it's way down his cheek.

**__**

~ So if I love ya a little more than I should

Please forgive me I know not what I do,

Please forgive me I can't stop loving you. ~

Goku's face contorted, as he bit back more tears that threatened to spill over. It wasn't fair. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't fight tomorrow and the inevitable. He had always been able to reach the unattainable heights, to do that which thought impossible, and yet he couldn't defeat death. 

And he knew that even if he could he wouldn't. No matter how horrible it was to go on without her, no matter what emotional hell he went through he would not put her, and the rest of the world in danger. It was true, that almost all the evil he'd fought so hard against, was there in the first place because of him. Not intentionally, no, but there none the less.

**__**

Don't deny me this pain I'm going through,

Please believe me every word I say is true.

In Chichi's eyes he could see the pain she felt . But, could she know the pain that strangled him in it's tormenting grasp over leaving her?

Out of nowhere Chichi burst into tears. " Please Goku don't leave me again. I'll become a better wife, I won't nag you about fighting, I won't ask you for anything else, but please don't leave me again." 

Goku was in complete shock. He couldn't believe that Chichi actually blamed herself for his decision to not be brought back. Goku brought her out to arms length. He looked down at the woman who had brought so much joy in his life. He brought his hand up to her cheek, and with his thumb caught a tear. His mouth trembled as he fought to find the words to express his love for her.

**__**

~Please forgive me if I need you like I do

Please forgive me I can't stop loving you. ~

It was funny all day long he'd been practicing the words he'd say to her, and now that it was time he couldn't say anything at all. He'd never been one to openly express his feelings, but being as it was his last night on earth it seemed appropriate to tell his wife what he had wanted to say since their wedding night.

**__**

~ Still feels like our best times are together

Feels like the first touch. ~

Memories flooded his mind. He saw the birth of his first son Gohan, and the first time he'd met Goten only a few days before. He saw their wedding, and the journey they began together. He remembered countless other things and all the happiest times were when she was there.

**__**

~ We're still getting closer baby 

can't get close enough ~

"Well if I can't tell her," he thought, "I'll show her." And with that he swept her up in his strong arms with ease, receiving a shocked squeal from Chichi.

**__**

~ I'm still holding on 

You're still number one ~

He had forgotten how great it felt to have her so close to him. If this were their last night together he was going to make it one to be remembered. 

****

~ I remember the smell of you're skin ~

He slowly laid soft kisses up and down her body. Taking in the scent and taste of her skin. He would fantasize about it in the other world, and now he was actually here with the real thing, after so long. The feel of her skin was a fire that fueled his soul. 

**__**

~ I remember everything ~

He made sure to move slow so he could remember every detail of the one he loved. He explored her body as if it were new to him. Oh man, how'd he had missed her.

**__**

~ I remember all your moves ~

He could feel her small hands tracing circles on his back. Lightly drawing her finger nails up in down his spine making him shiver with desire. 

**__**

~ I remember you ~

Goku's heart was beating wildly at he idea of their two souls coming together once more for the last time.

**__**

~ I remember the nights you know I still do ~

Just like so many times before.

**__**

~ The one thing I'm sure 

Is the way we made love ~

He needed her so badly and she him, and with one great rush they became one.

****

~ And the one thing I depend on

Is for us to stay strong ~

As they lay there in each other's arms Goku knew that their love was too strong to be broken even by death.

**__**

~ With every word and every breath I'm praying

That's why I'm saying…~

He just hoped that she would always remember that he truly did love her.

****

~ Please forgive me I know not what I do ~ 

And he hoped she'd understand that he left only because he loved her so very much, and was only trying to protect her and their family and friends.

**__**

~ Please forgive me I can't stop…

I can't stop loving you ~

Goku kissed Chichi's cheek and brushed the stray hairs away from her closed eyes. "I love you Chi," he whispered as dawn approached and he disappeared once more.


End file.
